Truth or Dare, Journal Entries, and more
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Sirius likes someone, so does Lily but they dont want to admit it. Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Some 'Sirius' moments, and curse words.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or The Marauders.

**Chapter 1: Bored!**

Sirius Black, or Sex God of Gryffindor, was pacing the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Passerby gave him weird looks and curious faces stared his ignored them and continued to pace. Suddenly his trance-like state was interupted by a familiar voice. "Padfoot!" "What the bloody hell?!" James took one look at his best friends face and burst out laughing. "Did I scare you, Padfoot?" he said in- between laughs. The raven-haired boy just glared at his friend. "No, Prongs. You just gave me a bit of a start." he said with as much pride as he could muster.

Then the third, and final, Marauder came barreling down the boys' staircase. "Sirius! I gotta tell you something!" Remus Lupin breathed. "What is it, Mooney?" he asked, using the nicknames they had chosen when becoming Animagi. " Do you know Savannah Miles?!" he asked in an urgent manner. "The blonde chick with glasses?" Remus nodded his head fast. "She likes you..." Sirius laughed and nodded. "Who doesn't like me?" The young lycanthrope shook his head. "No. She likes you so muck that she snuck into our room. She stole your journal!"

After hearing this, Sirius took off, trying desperatley to get up the Girls' Staircase. Each time, he was rewarded by being thrown to the ground, falling from the slide. "Oh, Come on!" he yelled in exasperation. "Lily! Lily Evans!" he cried, up the stairs. "What?!" the red-head asked as she came to the top of the staircase to find out who had been calling her. "Oh, Black?" she asked confusedly. "Yes, Lily. Will you please go fetch Savannah Miles for me?" She raised an eyebrow, but went to find the girl anyway.

After a second, "Sorry, Black. She refuses to leave her room. She was crying so hard. What did you do?!" she questioned. "Well, Ms. Evans? Jumping to conclusions?" he joked. "Maybe, but are you going to tell me what's going on?" He paled, but said, "Yeah. Come on down." She started down the staircase, eyeing Sirius warily. "Coming, Evans?" he laughed. "Yes, now shut your bloody mouth!" she snapped. "Sorry," he said, looking around,"I just need to speak to you, fast and Remus just left for the library and James went to Quidditch Practice." When she heard this piece of news, she went a little faster. Once she had gotten downstairs and had sat down with Sirius on the couch, she started to talk. "Now, tell me whats up. I want to help you." she said, noticing the pain in his eyes. "Well, I need you to call me Sirius while we talk."

She nodded her head and said, "OK." He nodded his head in agreement. "I know why Savannah was crying, but I didn't mean to make her cry." he started out, taking a deep breath. " Then why is she upstairs bawling?" she asked in as nice a manner as possible. "Well, she likes me alot and went to my dorm. She stole my journal, NO thats not a diary, and read something she shouldn't have. I guess." he finished up.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what she read?" He bit his lip but nodded his head. "I talked about who I was in love with in it." "Who are you in love with?" she asked. "I can't tell you. You'll tell everyone." Lily shook her head disapprovingly. "Sirius, when have I ever told someone a secret that I promised I wouldn't?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can tell you, but you can't tell a soul. James doesn't even know." She solemnly nodded. "Fine...Remus." he whispered. She looked confused and asked, "What?". "I am in love with Remus." he repeated. "Okay. Have you been drinking?" No! I bloody well have not been drinking!" She laughed, "Only joking, Sirius. I knew that already."

"You knew?!" The red- head nodded slowly and said, "It's pretty obvious, really. You stare at him all the time, you talk to him more than you do James and Peter put together, you value his opinion above all else, and you blush whenever his name comes up." "I, the Great Sirius Black, do not blush!" Lily burst out in a new fit of laughter. "Yes, you do."

"Fine. I blush. Now what do I do?" Lily thought for a moment. Then stood up. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sirius called after her, as she took off up the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay there." He nodded and leaned back. While he was waiting on Lily to get back, he fell asleep. "Sirius! Get your bloody arse up if you want my help!" That shook him awake. "What? Lily?! You're back." Lily shook her head, "No...I am a figment of your damned imagination. Now get up!" "If you're just a figment of my imagination...I am going back to sleep." When he made that remark, she smacked him, softly enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to make him get up.

"Now get up. I got your 'journal'[diary] back and I calmed Savannah down, but you might want to consider telling Remus. "Why...?" "Well...Savannah kind of implied that the whole student body would know by Monday..." Sirius freaked out. "What were her exact words, Lily?" "I hate him and the whole bloody school will know of his secret love by Monday, if he is going to be such a bloody arsehole." she squeaked. "Okay. I don't want to tell him...so let her tell everyone and maybe I can assure him it is a lie." Now Lily blushed. "Sirius...she made copies of your journal[diary] and she is going to pass them out to your closet friends. I am so, so, so sorry!" Sirius closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Lily. I guess I am going to go plan my confession." "Want me to help you, Sirius?" Sirius' eyes widened and he said,"Are you, Lily Evans, actually offering to help me, Sirius Black, do something that doesn't involve hurting James?" She nodded and laughed at his crack about James. "Does this mean that we are friends?" Sirius asked. "I guess, if you want to be." He quickly nodded his head. "I guess you're not _all_ that bad, Sirius." "I know. Now let's go plan my confession." Then he grabbed her by the arm and they ran up the boys' staircase, to his dormitory.

How was it? Good, Bad, or okay? Should I keep writing or what? Give me ideas and remember to....review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

Chapter 2

"Sirius! Stop running!" Lily breathed. "I can't, Lily. I have to hurry. I only have...BLOODY HELL! I only have 3 days!" Then, he continued to run even faster. "It will only take a few hours with my help." Sirius started to slow down and he nodded.

Once they reached the boys' dormitory, they ran inside and slammed the door shut, pelting it in locking spells and enchantments. "Ok, Lily. Sit?" She nodded and sat down on a random bed, out of four. "Which bed am I on?" she asked, quietly. "Remus'." he answered shortly. "Well, at least I know it's clean." she laughed. "Yeah, I guess you do. Anyways, let's start. Shall we?" Sirius asked, becoming serious.

"Yeah. I need to ask you some questions first though." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Are you sure you LOVE him?" Sirius looked at her as if she had just become the most retarded person in the world. "Of course, I'm sure. I, Sirius Orion Black, am in love with Remus John Lupin." Lily's eyes widened in shock and pointed behind him. "Shit..." he whispered, slowly turning around. Remus and James had returned from Quidditch Practice and the library, early. Sirius turned red and turned back around. "James! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked, jumping up, grabbing James' hand and running out the door.

"Lily! I'll get you back for this!" Sirius yelled after his new friend. "Whatever!" Lily laughed. "Si-Sirius?" Remus whispered. "Y-yeah?" Sirius whispered back, at the same level. "Were you being serious?" "I'm always Sirius." They shared a quiet laugh. "Well, um, yeah, I kind of was." Sirius replied, being serious. Remus nodded, and blushed. Then he stepped forward. "Remus, I know you probably hate me now, but I just need to know if you hate me, or if you're still my friend." "I'm not your friend." Remus stated. Sirius nodded and began to turn around, but before he could Remus grabbed his hand.

"I love you too, Sirius Orion Black." Then, he pulled Sirius to him, and pulled his lips to his own. "Woah." Remus nodded, in agreement. "I knew it, James! Now give me my damn Galleons!" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Lily? James?" Feet were heard, scuffing the floor. "Yes?" James answered. "It's pay back time." Sirius stated, simply. He grabbed Lily and put his hand over her mouth. "She likes you." Then he released her, and ran.

"Sirius!" Lily jumped up from the ground and started to chase after the young animagus. "You can't catch me!" he called, behind him. "Oh yeah?" She yelled, jumping onto his back, causing him to fall and roll on the ground.

"You caught me. I surrender." he whispered. "Duh." The red head laughed, getting up and dusting herself off. "Oh, wait. I never give up." Sirius laughed and yanked her back down to the ground, by her hand. "Nice to see you two getting along, but Lily...back off of my man." Remus laughed, grabbing Sirius up and pulling him into a kiss. "I like a man who knows what he wants." Sirius flirted. "Well, I love a man with hair like yours." Remus flirted back, pulling him into another kiss.

"Way too much PDA." James cried, shielding his eyes, in a joking manner. "Close your eyes, then." Remus shot back. Then, just to spite James, they kissed again. "Get a fucking room!" James yelled. "Hm...good idea." Remus and Sirius locked hands and ran upstairs again. "Not on my bed, you don't!" James yelled after his friends, but before he could run after them, someone grabbed his hand in theirs. "James...can we talk?" James forgot all about his friends and began to walk slowly after the girl of his dreams.


End file.
